Two Paths
by WestOfTheGlass
Summary: Up until Amelia died Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything & why did she forget? As the headaches worsen & the visions become more vivid- will Damon return to his friend & give back her memories or keep his promise to Amelia? And what will happen when Damon meets the circle? Cake & Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

.

.

**Summary: **

John calls an old friend of Cassie's when he learns his daughter has not only discovered the magic of her and her circle, but also her dark magic. Since up until two months before Amelia died, Cassie and this friend did know about her magic… and this friend may be the only way John can protect Cassie from the threats outside of Chance Harbor. NO slashes of any kind

.

.

.

.

John Blackwell took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. He waited a few rings, and finally heard the other line being picked up.

"Hello?" He was hung over or the booze just beginning to wear off.

"Hello Damon." John smiled a little as he heard the sharp intake of breathe from the other line.

"John…" he started curtly, "…one moment…" With that John heard Damon running and muffling the speaker, and then he picked up again. "You still there?"

"Yeah, what was that about?" John couldn't help but wonder what was happening on the other end.

"Too many vampires, I could've been overheard- which would be disastrous, considering I'm talking to you." He could hear the contempt in Damon's voice.

But Blackwell couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ah- I did hear through the grape vine Mystic Falls had become a hub for vampires?" Leaning against the railing at the dock he sighed.

"Well you heard right." The vampire quipped. "Pleasantries aside- why did you call John? We haven't seen each other in at least five years." Damon sounded a little hurt or displeased at the least.

"Five years is not long to a vampire." John replied quick footedly.

Damon snorted, "Maybe but not to a human- a lot can happen in five years."

John could tell he was pushing Damon's patience, which was strange. Since they had been friends, neither had run out of patience when working together.

"I'll get to the point." He breathed in a good lung's fill of water side air and continued. "Amelia died, and Cassie moved in with her grandmother…" he took the silence as a sign to go on, "… in Chance Harbor."

"Damn it…" Damon cursed and John could have sworn he heard a tree being destroyed. "Has she…?"

"Yes, she found out about her magic. And her mother's book of shadows, as well as the fact she is the last heir to the Balcoin line." John could feel his internal worry seeping out a little, much to his displeasure- but Damon was a friend- sort of.

"John… look I know you never wanted Cassie to be apart of this life…" Damon began; it seemed to him like every normal human he knew was getting dragged into the Supernatural. Then quiet, "I'm sorry about Amelia."

Damon walked a little deeper into the woods... Cassie was, well had been a good friend of his, not to mention Amelia had accepted him as well. He truly had wanted Cassie to have a normal life, away from the supernatural.

"Me too." John felt himself strain, it was strange how he and Damon; two normally closed off people could admit (though often awkwardly) things that they wouldn't say to anyone else.

Damon continued, speaking heavily. "Do I need to make a visit?"

John knew exactly what his friend meant, "No. Last time I had you compel Cassie was the worse decision of my life. We practically erased the most important parts of my daughter's memories." John half growled into the phone.

"She was my friend you know, one of my closest and I hade to erase myself from her memories John. And trust me I'd rather not have to repeat that." Damon quipped back, his tone grave. Damon breathed in then out, "So why did you call- we've already been over most of this." His voice was trained.

John sighed, and began walking down the deck to where he saw his daughter and the boy Adam, on a boat. Slinking back into the shadows of the other boats, he continued. "I'm just asking you to keep your eyes peeled for any action or movements from any of the rival covens or circles." He took a second look at his daughter. "I don't want them finding out she's using her magic… her dark magic nonetheless."

Damon breathed out wearily, "I'll keep an eye out, and if I hear rumors… I'll stop them." His words were heavy with implication.

"Good." John continued to look at his daughter and that boy, he didn't like him much.

"Later John." Damon began to pull away the phone.

"Damon." John hit the end button and turned away from Cassie, walking into the night.

.

.

.

**~Finish~**

.

.

.

.

**After Note:**

Thanks so much for reading! I just wanted to have a little tid bit of a cross over, making it seem plausible that the two worlds overlapped.

A little history; Damon and Cassie became friends when she discovered magic on accident, and he then compelled her to forget everything she knew about magic and the supernatural. And there you go!

I may consider adding more but right now this was just a little thing to relieve my personal writers block.

**Review & Comment! **I won't know if you want another chapter just by fav's and watches!

_PS/ if you like tVD crossovers check my profile ;D Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? And how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

.

.

.

.

Chapter Two~

.

.

"_The strength of the vampire is that people will not believe in him."__ -__Garrett Fort_

.

Damon drummed his fingers on the wheel of his car, sitting at a stoplight. He quickly changed the station to a local roc n' roll station when an annoying song came on.

In all honesty he hadn't expected to ever hear from anyone tied to Chance Harbor ever again- especially John Blackwell. Perhaps Cassie? Even though that was impossible since he had compelled her to forget him.

Compelling his little friend almost hurt as much as when he compelled Elena. Though, they were important for two completely different reasons. One was his best friend; the other … could be considered the love of his life.

He was still a little confused as to why John had called him… they had a sticky past anyways, neither quite liked the other.

Then the light turned green and he floored the gas pedal and took off. Damon liked to drive- it helped him think.

It gave him time to sort out his thoughts, and quickly his thoughts travelled back to his

memories with Cassie's family.

~.~.~

_Damon stood looking in a store window- bored out of his mind. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do… but most of what he intended on doing would have to wait till night fall. Grimacing he decided to go into the book store, right as he was about to walk through the store's door it swung open and a blonde girl nearly ran into him. Well really she bounced into his chest- a few books falling to the ground. _

"_I am so sorry…" The girl murmured, embarrassed. _

_His lips twitched in amusement. "Now worries." He helped her collect a few books, his eyebrows raised when he saw a few of the titles; Supernatural Beings, Forces from the Beyond, Magic, and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (that one made him laugh). Damon stood up as she did, "Interesting selection of books."_

_The petite blonde girl averted her eyes from his, "New interest- so to speak." She said, taking the books from him. _

_As they began to walk around one another, he spoke "Well good luck with that." _

~.~

_A week later, he hadn't thought much of the girl, but was still in that small quant-ish town. Now he was once again in that silly little book store, looking aimlessly at the shelves, nothing really piqued his interest. _

"_That's probably not the best section to be looking in." It was a familiar voice. _

_Damon turned around to see the petite blonde, now with a name tag that read; CASSIE. _

"_Well then- Cassie, where should I be looking?" He said in a light manner. _

"_Over here." _

_Then it became a weekend visits, he would always look for a book and she would recommend one. They were all pretty good- but he'd never admit it. _

_Soon he found himself wondering why he was staying- then found out the strong supernatural presence in the town, mostly on the ghostly side of things. But he soon took up dealing with them, why? He didn't know, gave him something to do in his never ending existence. _

~.~

"_So, Damon- how did you like the last book?" Cassie began taking off her work apron. _

"_Pretty well, little too confusing for my tastes, besides it wasn't a book. It was a collection of Keats poetry." Damon rolled his eyes and mocked her. _

"_Shut up." Quickly she grabbed her jacket; it was the end of her shift. Then the door jingled, a few girls and boys in Cassie's sophomore year walked in. "Can I help you?"_

_One girl popped a bubble, her name was Laura, "We need some books for a class… Casey right?" _

_Damon sent Cassie a look as she ignored the stupid remark on her name. As she attended to them he heard the girls ask Cassie on the other side of the store…_

"_So Casey…"_

"_Cassie."_

"_Whatever, who is that guy? I've seen him around lately…"_

"_He comes here a lot." Cassie's voice feigned ignorance. _

"_What's his name?" This time it was the other girl her voice a little too high pitched. _

"_Damon." But before they could ask anymore, Cassie handed them their books. "Here you go – I can ring you up right now." _

_As she began to walk back, Damon wiggled his eyebrows earning a glare. _

~.~

_Damon was sweating a little, for as much as vampires could. It had been a week after that girl Laurie-Laura(?) came in. He and Cassie had been talking literature in a local park, just as friends mind you, when it had started to get dark. The two had stood to leave when on a tirade the girl walked up to him. All her understood through the flapping and squawking was that, Cassie was being selfish for keeping him all to her, and that he was way too old for her to be dating. Let's just say they were pretty confused. After them both denying the charges, the girl continued to snarl at Cassie. (She was a lone he noticed.) _

_But when the girl remarked that she would tell Cassie's mom she was screwing some high school drop out._

_Damon could tell Cassie took all she could, rage filling her face. "Leave. Me. Alone!" That's when Damon felt a blast of power, but saw the girl fly a good couple yards and hit the ground hard. _

_The petite girl began to breathe quickly, "W-What the hell just h-happened." _

_Damage control time. "Cassie- look at me." Begin compulsion. "I want you to calm down and breathe for me okay?" She nodded. _

_In a blur he was next to the girl's moving body, he quickly looked her in the eye. "Is anything broken?" His compulsion worked its magic and she shook her head 'no'. "Good. Now you were just walking home and tripped and hit your head, that's all." _

_As the girl Laurie walked off he looked at the calmly humming Cassie._

_What just happened?_

~.~.~

Damon sighed and picked up his phone and called John Blackwell- but it went straight to voicemail. "John- its Damon. If you need help with Cassie, let me know. Bye." He hung up and threw the phone in the seat next to him.

His thoughts slipping back to when he first understood Cassie and her mother Amelia were witches…

~.~.~

_Damon looked Cassie in the eyes again, releasing her from his compulsion. _

_Suddenly tears entered her eyes, "W-What happened Damon? O-Oh my gawd what did I just do?" Suddenly her form slouched and her eyes rolled back into her head. _

_Swiftly he caught her, and swept her up into his arms. In a blur he was at her house, it was true he had made sure she had gotten home multiple times, what were supernatural friends for? But the problem was he had never met nor been mentioned to Amelia. _

_Gulping he pounded on the door, eliciting a quick response. _

"_How may I – Oh! Cassie!" The woman gasped. "What happened?" She ushered him in, but he stayed put. _

"_Miss Blake, my name is Damon Salvatore a friend of your daughters. I know what you guys are- what your family is. But I need you to invite me in." He really didn't want his first impression to be a compulsion. _

_Amelia's face turned stony. "Come in and tell me what happened to my daughter."_

~.~

_After Amelia had explained everything to both party's, Damon then had to explain himself to Cassie and Amelia (mostly Cassie) why he wasn't surprised, and that he was a vampire. That had been fun. Then the dark vampire had to convince Misses Blake that he didn't like her 16 year old daughter in 'that' way. _

_It had been interesting to say the least. _

_The next few weeks he, Cassie and Amelia spent teaching Cassie. Damon taught her the history of the supernatural kind and Amelia just taught her daughter basic spells… By then he had spent a total of three weeks in that tiny no where's town. _

_~.~_

_That's when he had received a phone call from his baby bro, something about dealing with some rogue vampire or something stupid. So he had to leaved- for two weeks. _

_Damon anxiously pulled into Cassie's drive way and dialed her number. _

"_Hello?" Her voice picked up on the other end, he could see her moving through the window. _

"_Why hello Cassie. This is Mr. Sexy and I'm here to-" he was cut off by her ending the phone call to see the door thrown open and Cassie flying out. _

_That was when she proceeded to show him what she had learned while he was away- which was quite painful. Seeing as she demonstrated on him. _

_It was then that he spent another two weeks with them, Cassie was developing into a powerful witch. _

_Then Amelia had taken him aside. "Damon… if anything happens to me, erase her memories."_

_His eyes widened. "What? You both are wearing vervain I couldn't if I wanted to." Damon motioned to her bracelet, (Cassie had a matching one). _

_Shaking her head Miss Blake continued, "I don't car if you have to rip it off her Damon. I'm serious, if I die she will have to live with her grandmother in Chance Harbor…" Amelia and Damon both knew how badly it could turn out for such a young witch with knowledge to be in a place so rich in magic- unlike this wasteland. _

_The vampire breathed out slowly. "Yes. If you die, which I won't let happen- I will compel her memories away of magic…"_

"…_and the supernatural." Amelia finished. _

~.~.~

Damon turned off onto Exit thirty five, still deep in thought.

Just a few days after Amelia had spoken to him, the house had caught fire. It was like she knew, even that night. Miss Blake had made sure Damon took Cassie out to the movies, and when they returned it was far too late to save her, or the house.

~.~.~

_When the police arrived, they questioned Cassie if she had anyone to stay with or any family. Damon's stomach dropped out from under him as the police looked between them. _

"_Boyfriend?"_

"_No." He replied quickly. "Brother…" elaborated the vampire._

"_Half actually…" the girl replied through her tears. _

_The policeman gave them a weak smile, "Are there any adult family members?" _

_Damon nodded, "Yeah our grandma… in Chance Harbor."_

_With all the right calls made in place, Cassie and he stood at the airport. _

"_How are we going to explain you to my grandma?" The petite blond looked at him. _

"_We aren't. I'm not coming Cassie…" He looked at the ground, and in a flash snatched her bracelet. _

"_Damon! What… no!" Suddenly it hit her and she began to argue with him, but he beat her, his pupils dilating. _

"_Cassie, forget everything you know about magic, the supernatural… and forget me. Live a good life with your grandma. If you get in trouble I'll be there, otherwise you're gonna have a normal life okay?" she nodded in a haze. "Good now go catch your flight."_

~.~.~

That had been the last he spoke to her…

Damon had been traveling down some state highway, when he saw the sign;

Welcome to Chance Harbor! Our home is yours!

Rolling his eyes, Damon steered himself to the first motel.

He needed to catch some sleep before confronting John, and possibly Cassie.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

So I gave a little history on Damon and Cassie's relationship! Just friends I don't like them as a couple. _Cassie x Jake_ and _Damon x Elena_

Well the response I got for this little thing was huge for a first chapter! I wanna keep this up you guys! Maybe a little constructive criticism? That would be nice.

I LIKE REVIEWS. And I really don't want to put a quota on each chapter; I don't like authors who do that.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? And how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

.

.

.

.

Chapter Three~

.

.

"_How do we seem to you?_

_Do you find us beautiful, magical? _

_Our white skin, our fierce eyes?"_

_~Louis (Interview With a Vampire)_

.

.

_Then_

_._

_Damon had been traveling down some state highway, when he saw the sign; _

_Welcome to Chance Harbor! Our home is yours!_

_Rolling his eyes, Damon steered himself to the first motel. _

_He needed to catch some sleep before confronting John, and possibly Cassie. _

_._

Now

.

Cassie woke up with a start; her dreams had been full of nightmares and werewolves. A strange combination but not any stranger than her dreams of late; they started about a week ago; they seemed to be more like memories than dreams.

Flashes of magic and her mother slid through her brain, sometimes during school. It was strange really, why would she remember her dreams in the middle of class?

And when she would try and think more about them, it felt as though a wall came crashing down- preventing her from seeing anymore.

It was weird and getting on her nerves quickly.

Shaking her head Cassie quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs to make herself some breakfast. Just a few days ago she decided to move back into her grandmother's house, staying at Diana's while dating Adam was not what you would call an ideal situation.

Then there was Adam… Cassie thought apathetically as she poured her milk into her cereal. At first it had been everything she had hoped for in a relationship, the attentive and protective boyfriend, no fighting or tension like there was between her and Jake.

But now… just after a week and a half of dating things were getting boring to be honest. Cassie prayed that it was just a phase she was going through and that she would change her opinion soon. Adam was sweet and kind… but sort of bland sometimes.

Shaking her head Cassie decided not to over think her feelings, she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into the school parking lot, taking a space next to Adam's car. As she hopped out he came around and gave her a kiss.

Cassie smiled as they held hands and made their way into the building. Walking down to her locker, the two passed Faye who made gagging noises.

Though she would never admit it to anyone, Faye honestly made her want to laugh at that moment. Why? She didn't know.

"So I was thinking… that maybe we could hang out on Friday after school?" Adam said, leaning against the locker next to hers.

Cassie thought a moment; she really didn't have any plans at all, no matter how hard she thought about it. "That should work."

"Great." Adam gave her a tight lipped smile and kiss on the cheek before he ran off to class.

As Cassie turned to head off to class she looked for her binder… well she found her A binder… except she needed her B binder. Throwing her arms in the hair she turned to go back out to her car.

Diana smiled at her, "What's wrong Cassie?"

The blonde smiled a little, even through everything Diana was still her best friend. At those words (best friends) she felt another splitting headache. Immediately her hand went to soothe her forehead, this one was worse.

Somewhere in the background Cassie heard Diana calling her name, asking if anything was wrong. But she couldn't focus, another vision flashed across her mind, becoming clearer and consuming her mind…

~.~.~

_She found herself laughing next to a black haired man, who was he? Then a name escaped her lips. "Damon…" _

_The man turned to look at her, "Cassie…" his deep voice drawled, looking at her with his electric eyes. _Then the memory seemed to slip into place. Her and this man named Damon were sitting on the couch at her old house, though it was a little strange since she could remember nothing but that moment… then she fell back into the memory.

~.~.~

_He slung his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture. It was a nice summer day; out but they had decided to stay in. Then she spoke, "Are you going to leave?"_

_Damon looked at her, "What are you talking about?" taking the bottle of bourbon away from his lips. _

_She looked at the ground, "Isn't this town boring? I mean you could literally be anywhere in the world." _

_He laughed, "Cassie, this town is sure not by definition of riveting- but you're practically my little sister." She just looked at him. "So…" he drug the 'o' out, "…anywhere you go – I go." _

Then her vision blurred.

~.~.~

"Cassie!" Diana was hovering over her.

Then like a shock to the system, Cassie's conscious came crashing down to her body. Her head hurt- really bad. She groaned a little, "What happened…"

"Thank god." Diana's voice lowered about five octaves. "We were talking then you sort of collapsed, are you okay?"

Cassie nodded and struggled to sit up, as Diana helped her up. "My head hurts pretty bad… I've been getting migraines lately." She said, deciding not to mention the visions of the ridiculously handsome man who was her 'brother'? She still had to figure that out.

Diana gave her a weak smile, helping her stand. "Maybe you should go home? It would be bad if you collapsed in class… unless you're feeling better already?" She offered weakly.

Cassie shook her head no, "I don't think so…" There it was again, a nauseous feeling in her stomach and a slight throbbing of her head. Looking up at Diana, "Could you let the nurse know what happened? I-I'm going to try and drive home before another one comes."

The brunette nodded worriedly, "Just don't crash on your way home… and text me updates, you could be having a brain aneurism."

Normally Cassie would have laughed, but the pain was immense. The only thing that didn't fit was the rush of memories.

Waving goodbye to Diana she made her way to the parking lot, her vision blurred a little. Stumbling Cassie made it to her car, before she opened the door she rested against it. There was no way she could drive home like this. She was shaky, sweaty and her stomach was in knots.

"Cassie?" A soft voice called out, she would know it anywhere.

She barely had enough strength to stand, so Cassie merely looked around, a meek effort.

"Jake."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

It's short I know, but expect another quick update. So what do you think about Cassie's interactions with everyone? I'm sorry but it's not that I hate Adam, I just don't see their being much spice in their relationship… maybe that's just me.

Anyways ~ enter JAKE. One more man to the impossible equation.

Jake + John + Damon + Adam= Way too many overprotective males

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? And how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

Takes place after everything in the Vampire Diaries (after all the drama). My reasoning is that you can place this story anywhere in the timeline you want.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Four~

.

.

"_Well-behaved women rarely make history."_

_~Laurel Thatcher Ulriel_

.

.

_Then_

_._

_Waving goodbye to Diana she made her way to the parking lot, her vision blurred a little. Stumbling Cassie made it to her car, before she opened the door she rested against it. There was no way she could drive home like this. She was shaky, sweaty and her stomach was in knots. _

"_Cassie?" A soft voice called out, she would know it anywhere._

_She barely had enough strength to stand, so Cassie merely looked around, a meek effort. "Jake." _

_._

Now

.

Damon had followed the scent of John Blackwell for the past three miles, through the town and in the woods. He wasn't a hard man to find- for a vampire anyways, his smell reeked of magic, almost as bad as Cassie's did.

Finally he found the man in the enclosure of the woods near the beach, figures he would find a place secluded to practice. (Even though he claimed to have no powers, that was a blatant lie.)

The outline of him reminded Damon of when they first met- roughly ten years early. Imagine his surprise when his best friend turned out had a powerful dad that had worked with him years before that.

Damon had been around magic long enough to sense a barrier trap. "Fancy magic trick John." His sarcastic voice made the man turn around quickly.

Probably for the first time since Damon knew Blackwell, he was speechless. But when he did speak he was cheeky as ever, "John? How informal, last time you were calling me Blackwell and I called you Salvatore."

The vampire shrugged, "Figured that was what would shock you the most." As John's barrier thinned, Damon walked closer. "So tell me John- why are you here in Chance Harbor?"

The older man eyed him carefully, "Neither your looks or attitude has changed much." John positioned himself to get a better look at the predator.

"Don't try and change the subject." The elder Salvatore brother cautioned.

"Ah yes… I believe we both know why I am here." John replied as he looked back out over the ocean.

"Cassie." Damon stated matter of factly. As John nodded, the vampire added, "…and her dark magic."

That took his friend's father back a bit. "I see…" John's mouth strained, "…if I remember correctly you originally helped teach my daughter the art?" Damon nodded, "Then why did you erase her memories? I never found out why."

Damon gave him a look, "And how did you know about that?" It truly was shocking the only person who had talked to him about that had been Amelia, and she was long since removed from this world.

Blackwell laughed, "I can sense compulsion, besides I know you well enough to know when you are bothered by something." Another tight lipped smile strained his face. "We worked together too long for me not to."

Damon's lips twitched upward, and then a moment of silence fell. John spoke first "Why are you really here Damon?"

The vampire looked out over the ocean, feeling the guilt crash on him like the waves. "When a vampire puts a compulsion over someone, they can usually feel it like a tether to that person… you don't really notice them until they begin to wear out." He took a breath. "What I'm saying is the older the vampire, the more focused you are and how much you are altering in the person's mind; all can lessen or increase the vampire's awareness of the state of the compulsion." It was true, that was why such older vampires like Klaus had greater compulsion skills than normal vampires.

John paused for a moment and thought about what he said. "So you can't feel her compulsion wearing off?" His voice was grave and low.

Damon merely swallowed and nodded.

"Jake…" Cassie breathed out; honestly she had never been so happy to see anyone in her whole life. Even if it was the guy she is supposed to hate. But how could she really hate him, he sacrificed everything for her, chose her over everything. And now the tall blonde boy was here, when she was nearly comatose, it made her question her decision to date Adam.

Quickly Cassie shook the thought from her head. As his tall and well built form made it's way closer she could see the worry and concern in his eyes. The blonde girl tried to stand a little straighter, but another pang went through her head causing her legs to weaken.

"Cassie!" Jake ran to her side and held her up as she began to slip down the side of her car. "What's wrong?" His strong arms held her weak frame in place; he gently wiped her hair away from her face. For some reason all she could do was be extremely aware of Jake's touch on her skin and how it left a trail of fire, where Adam's elicited no reaction.

The petite blonde gave a small smile, standing a little taller when she spoke, "I got a really bad migraine, and well I was thinking about going home… so I came out to my car and… well here we are."

Slowly Jake let a wobbling Cassie stand on her own. "I don't think your fit enough to drive." A small smirk began to play onto his lips.

A frown formed on her face, "Well I do need to get home somehow." Cassie quipped sharply. Another pain made her lean against the car.

Jake's smirk soon disappeared as he helped her to the passenger side, "I can drive you home Cassie." But as she was about to protest he cut her off, "Look I walked here and left my car at home. And you honestly look like you're gonna throw up any minute."

The two stood for a moment having a standoff when finally she gave in and climbed into the passenger side, "Don't tempt me…" she mumbled as she closed the door.

Quickly Jake took his spot in the driver's seat and turned on the car. Cassie weakly snapped on her seat belt, she was going from bad to just plane shitty; her hands were shaking and sweaty, not to mention her vision was blurring.

"Hold on Cassie, don't pass out till we get home." Jakes deep voice would normally cause her heart to beat faster and wake her up…

But now his voice faded into blackness as did her vision of him.

As he saw Cassie's face slack and turn to the side, he pressed on the gas pedal. He could feel it wasn't a normal human problem, but the supernatural had influenced her current state. Jake wasn't sure how, but he needed to get her to a safe area first before he could help. As the tall blonde sped by the school, he saw a group of students walking on the campus, but he caught sight of one student in particular… "Adam…" Jake hissed to himself silently as he tore off to Cassie's house.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

Once again short but quick! Was it a cliffhanger enough to keep you reading? P.S. I love reviews! Thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, for a truly wonderful review :D It made my day, now if only EVERYONE else reviewed I'd be really happy.

Anything you guys want to see in this fic? Lemme know I appreciate ideas!

_Adios~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? Why has she started to have strange visions, and how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

Takes place after everything in the Vampire Diaries (after all the drama). My reasoning is that you can place this story anywhere in the timeline you want.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Five~

.

.

"_Memories are all we really own."  
><em> 

_~Elias Lieberman_

.

.

_Then_

_._

"_Hold on Cassie, don't pass out till we get home." Jakes deep voice would normally cause her heart to beat faster and wake her up… _

_But now his voice faded into blackness as did her vision of him. _

.

Now

.

Jake sat on the edge of Cassie's couch, watching her sleep.

After he arrived at her house, he burst through her door. Thankfully it had been unlocked; otherwise he wasn't sure of what he would have done. Once inside he gently placed Cassie on her couch, she had sighed contentedly at the contact of the soft pillows.

Cassie's frame moved slightly, shaking Jake form his thoughts.

"Mmm…" she groaned, moving her head and opening her eyes. "What happened?" The petite blonde asked as her vision focused on Jake.

He gave her a soft look, "You fainted and I took you home."

She merely groaned in response. "I gathered that much…" was her only response.

Then they sat therefore a while, before he spoke. "Cassie… what's going on?" Jake eyed her wearily.

The blonde girl eyed him warily, "What do you mean?" she said with caution.

"That wasn't a normal migraine was it?" Jake asked his shoulders tense.

Sighing Cassie relaxed into the pillows, her gaze settling on the ceiling. A long silence stretched between the two of them… "No… it wasn't normal." was her weak reply.

Breathing in frustration Cassie sat up beside him, "I don't know what to do." She covered her head in her hands.

Jake took a deep breath. "We'll just have to take it one step at a time I guess."

Raising an eyebrow she turned to him, "We'll?" she asked mocking him. "I didn't know we were in this together."

Rolling his eyes, Jake scoffed. "I am now included since you decided to fall asleep in my arms." He smirked as a blush covered her face.

"Whatever…" was the only response she could think of. Which was a feet considering there was still a pounding in her head. "What time is it?"

Checking his phone, Jake responded. "A little after one."

Relaxing back into the pillow Cassie sighed in relief. "School won't get out for another hour or so…"

Jake's lips quirked into a smile, "And why is that important?"

"That way…" she began, "… no one will be arriving anytime soon." Cassie explained with a few failings of her hands.

"So you really mean is that Adam won't be stopping by very soon." The sandy blonde haired man sat back against the couch.

Rolling her eyes Cassie un-curled her legs and placed them on his lap. "Well him or Diana… or any of the others." They both laughed. "I don't think my head could take everyone talking all at once."

Slowly the smile left Jake's face, "How is it?" Slowly a more serious look entered his eyes, studying her closely.

"Still hurts, but it's going away." Cassie gave him a small smile as she struggled to sit up. Gently Jake helped her sit up, his hand on her back. "Thanks…" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted as the sound of the front door opened. The two jerked in shock, looking over their shoulder as John swept into the room.

"Oh…" John said awkwardly as a silence ensued as the two parties took the other in. "I didn't know you got out of school this early."

The two blondes stood, Cassie answering. "We don't. I got a really bad headache and decided to go home, when Jake helped me out." In a way she felt like she was caught in a bad situation and was trying to explain it to her father.

"Ah… I see." John said slowly, and looked around the room. "So are these headaches pretty bad?"

Slowly Cassie nodded as her father moved into the living room. Then John sat down on one of the love seats, so she and Jake sat back down on the couch as well.

Then her friend spoke up, "They're not normal… the headaches." A frown appeared on her fathers' face and Jake continued. "You can't tell now, but before I could feel this weird supernatural feeling coming from her when they got really bad."

The petite blonde turned to her father, "Do you think somebody put a curse on me? O-Or…"

John held up a hand, "What happens when they get really bad?" he leaned forward, genuine concern in his eyes.

Cassie looked at the ground, taking time to choose her words. "I-I have visions…" She could feel Jake's stare. "…of me with my mom, but they're not memories, cause I don't remember them ever happening."

John nodded along, trying to get her to continue. "It may just be the stress of loosing her mother, that's causing these dreams…"

"They're not dreams!" Cassie said exasperatedly. "I don't know… it's just, there's something about them that seems so real, but…" she trailed off.

"But, there's something off about them?" Her father supplied as Cassie nodded. "What's strange about these visions Cassie?"

Looking up sharply she snapped, "Let's get one thing straight; these are not visions! They're memories, I don't know how but the fact is that I know they're real!" Sighing she slouched a little under the two men's stares. "The strange thing is that there's this guy… he has black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen…" she couldn't think of his name, it was on the tip of her tongue, "… but that's not it, he' knows magic and me and mom practice together." She was near tears.

Jake hesitantly looked at John, "Is there any kind of spell that can take memories away?" The older man nodded, and the blonde continued. "Well then there must be a spell to bring back memories." He lightly placed his hand on her knee, "Cassie, if they are real memories and not just some other witch making them up, we'll figure it out."

His words were sure, but on the inside both he and Cassie weren't so sure.

But John Blackwell was silently cursing the name Damon Salvatore.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

I like ideas! If you want the story to go in a certain way LET ME KNOW! Anyways, do you guys like Jake? Cause I'm just like 'damn you fine!' but you know that's me. *shrugs*. Oh~ and the whole little thing about everyone calling Cassie a 'drama queen' cracks me up, and it will come into play.

_Adios~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? And how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

Takes place after everything in the Vampire Diaries (after all the drama). My reasoning is that you can place this story anywhere in the timeline you want.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Six~

.

.

"…_there is a little bit of vampire instinct in every woman."__  
>~<em>_Theda Bara_

.

.

_Then_

_._

_His words were sure, but on the inside both he and Cassie weren't so sure. _

_But John Blackwell was silently cursing the name Damon Salvatore._

_._

Now

.

"What!" Damon nearly choked on his mug of blood that he had warmed up earlier.

"You heard me." Was John's gruff reply over the cell phone.

Cursing a little at the shirt with blood splatters over it, Damon sighed roughly. "So little Cassie is slowly getting her memories back?" He took John's silence as a yes. "Though I must admit I am surprised that she's strong enough to fight the compulsion, but…" he said in a patronizing voice, "… I am not surprised at the fact that it hurts. Like hell probably; am I right?"

"You are correct." The older man (well on the outside anyways), said sourly.

Quickly Damon ripped off the shirt, revealing his sculpted chest and abdomen, and threw it into the dirty laundry hamper in his cheap hotel room. Dean and Sam would be proud.

"So…" he said smoothly, "…what would you like me to do about it?" The vampire smirked as he grabbed a new shirt, in black of course.

Damon could almost see the blood vessel about to burst in the other mans forehead. "Fix it! For what other reason would you come to Chance Harbor?"

"Oh… I don't know; to prey on the unsuspecting population of this stupid town?" Sighing roughly, Damon clenched the cell phone. "It's not as easy as walking up to her and just saying 'remember', in case you've forgotten John- your daughter is a high class, pure bread witch. With powers that would put most covens to shame." The vampire began to pace. "If you have a way to make sure that both of us don't get deep fried during the process than by all means- share." Damon took a calming breathe. "Look, the problem is making sure me or her don't go up in flames when she remembers everything. That's what I've been working on."

Once again John was silent for a few moments, but then he spoke. "I think I know of a protecting spell. I'll figure it out." With that the line went dead.

Damon blew out a human breathe he didn't know he was holding.

Shit. Even he didn't know he had all that pent up anger.

_A few hours later…_

The clock read seven o'clock in the evening.

Damon was dyeing to get out, he wasn't the type to stay pent up in one room. Sure the boarding house was fine because there were rooms. Plural, as in multiple.

And the bathroom in the tiny hotel did not count, in his opinion, as another room.

Sure he had talked to Elena on the phone, but it had only been for about thirty minutes, not nearly long enough to entertain a vampire.

That on top of the fact that there was no way in hell he could risk Cassie seeing him in public. Also with the issue of John not finding a spell that could successfully protect both of them was driving him up the wall.

Cassie was a powerful witch, there was not telling what a sudden rush of probably very emotional memories could trigger. There was also the issue if she was mad enough she might incinerate him.

His thoughts were silent for a moment when the thought occurred to him… "Bourbon." He nearly yelled out as he did a quick run through of his hotel room.

The resident drunkard vampire didn't even have his alcohol.

What kind of world did he live in, where he forgot to bring his damn bourbon.

.

Cassie and Jake had stayed together the rest of the night, since she'd rather not have to tell the others about her 'condition', (as her and Jake deemed it). Yes, she felt the stares, heard the whispers. The petite blonde wasn't stupid. Slowly, it seemed the circle had turned against her, when it had originally been Faye the circle didn't care for.

Now, she and Jake were researching with her father in the abandon house for some sort of spell about protection. Originally she had asked why, and he gave her the longest most confusing answer she'd ever heard. By now Cassie was glad her headache and vision things had disappeared, it made thinking a lot easier. But the constant failure of finding the spell was annoying as hell.

"This one's a no." She said in a deflated voice as she threw one of her fathers older books into the 'no' pile.

Jake stood beside her, placing the book he just finished in the same pile. "No luck here, either."

John stood, frowning. "Well I'll stay here and keep looking, you two should go eat."

"What about you?" Cassie asked, quirking an eyebrow as Jake grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be fine; if I find it I'll call you?" Her father offered, picking up another book.

Cassie nodded, smiling as she and Jake left the house. "I'll bring you some leftovers!"

The two hopped into Jake's car, he spoke first. "Where do you wanna eat?"

The petite blonde bit her lip. "I dunno…" she laughed a little, "…then again the only place in this town that serves dinner is the Boat House."

Jake grinned a little. "You're right, Boat House it is…"

Soon they were on the road and Jake spoke up again. "I'm kind of amazed."

"At what?" Cassie asked coyly, seeing his smirk.

"Just the fact that neither Adam nor Diana, have called or checked in on you in the past…oh four hours?" The older boy's lips curled into a teasing smirk.

Rolling her eyes Cassie just opened the door of the car, now that they were in the parking lot. Laughing Jake followed suit, he said "You know I'm right!" laughing a little.

Trying to smother her laugh Cassie and Jake made their way up the boardwalk and to the door.

Quickly she wrapped her hand around the knob and opened the door, Jake following behind her. As the gust of warm air hit her face she heard laughter coming from inside. It only took a moment for her and Jake to pinpoint the source.

"Apparently it's Adam's day off." Jake said sarcastically.

And he was right, in the corner on the other side of the restaurant sat the rest of the circle… laughing. Cassie looked at Jake awkwardly; obviously neither of them were invited to this little party.

The petite blonde jerked her head, "Let's sit at the bar." Somewhere deep inside she hoped that they wouldn't notice the two of them walking through the foyer, but somewhere deeper she ached for the confrontation.

And just as she and Jake began to make their way, the circles' laughter fell silent, as a few began to talk normally. While Faye and Adam, opted for callous whispering and nasty glares.

As they took a seat Jake looked over his shoulder briefly to look at the others. "Good call Blake."

Rolling her eyes she gave the substitute waiter her order, "Club wrap please, fries on the side." She gave him a strained smile.

Jake then ordered a BLT with a milkshake. They waited in silence, listening to their 'friends' conversation.

It mostly consisted of normal things… well after they moved on from criticizing Cassie for being a drama queen and Jake for being a general loser… and after complaining about the fact they had showed up together.

Cassie let out a sigh, "Well this is awkward."

"Only a little bit." The tall blonde added with a smirk, earning a shove from the petite girl.

Then their food arrived, giving them both something else to focus on. Cassie in the beginning had focused all of her attention on her wrap, not looking at her fries… and about ten minutes later she was looking at a plate of fries.

"Whoa…" She said with a smile. "…I ate too fast."

"Yes…" Jake grinned, picking up a fry, "…you did." He then dipped the fry into the chocolate milkshake.

"Hey! I was saving those…" But Cassie gave up, taking a fry of her own and dipping it. The fries were the only thing left in front of them to eat. "Maybe we should save some for my dad…"

The tall blonde rolled his eyes, and got the attention of the waiter. "Check and a to go box?" Jake paused, "Speaking of you and Diana's dad, how's the plan going?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "What plan?"

"The plan of, lets make him think he's in control." Jake asked, his statement slightly a question.

The blonde smiled, "Ah… that plan. Yeah it's still a go. But I really do need his help with my… problem." She whispered the last word, afraid of the others hearing.

Jake swiveled around, looking behind him- only to meet the stare of Adam… just what he needed to lift up his mood.

As the waiter handed them the items Jake had requested, he pulled out his wallet hand the man a twenty. It would more than cover the bill.

Suddenly Cassie's phone began to ring. He saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but answered it anyways. "Hello?"

Jake quickly slid the fries into the to go box, at the same time the waiter returned with his change. "Thanks." He muttered, shoving the money in his pocket as Cassie got up and walked away quickly. The tall blonde couldn't blame her; if it was her dad calling about her problem it would be problematic if they heard.

Deciding to give her some time to talk before he went back to the car, Jake sat on the stool, glancing at Cassie through the window.

It was then Faye stood up from the table and walked over to him, taking the seat Cassie had previously occupied. "So, what's up with you two being all chummy?"

Jake shrugged, "No reason… just devising a plan to take Blackwell down."

Faye nodded her head mockingly. "And in the process you went on a date?"

The tall blonde saw Cassie slip the phone into her pocket, and wave at him. "Well I didn't see any of you invite us." With that Jake stood up and left the boathouse.

.

Cassie and Jake entered the house to find John sitting at the table. "Cassie, Jake." He nodded to them.

Cassie had briefed Jake on what John had said, he found a way to help the headaches, but required a spell to be cast. Which they both decided was potentially dangerous, since neither of them trusted him. But they decided that if anything out of the (witch) ordinary, one of them would call another member of the circle.

"So how do we do this, because my head is starting to hurt?" Cassie leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"I'm going to place a spell on you so that your powers don't explode and kill anyone in the immediate vicinity." John said as he stood up.

"Why would that happen in the first place?" Asked Jake confusedly.

John turned to look at him as well, "The brain is a powerful thing, if a piece is blocked or held back the rush of remembering or unlocking that part can cause a rush of magical energy."

"So it's like when a person remembers something after getting amnesia from a concussion?" Cassie offered as an example.

John nodded, "Exactly, the spell I place will keep your magic from destroying you and us." He was holding a large bowl of what looked like crushed herbs and salt. "This will keep you from hurting anyone, but the powder won't help unless it's touching you."

"That seems impossible since it's a powder." Jake pointed out sourly.

"And that's why we're going to mix it with water and soak these ropes." Blackwell said while holding up a couple of thinly wound ropes.

Cassie nodded, "Well okay then, while you do that what should we do?" she gestured to herself and Jake.

"Get a chair ready and put a circle of salt around it." The two gave him a strange look, sighing he continued. "It's like a double block just incase, I'm sure you'd rather not take this house up in flames."

With that the two set about the task and soon it was done, and they were left sitting on the couch as John continued with the ropes.

Then the doorbell rang, Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"That should be him." Said John.

"Should be who?" The petite blonde was slightly distraught.

Blackwell turned to look at the two of them. "I called a friend, the only person that you can possibly hope to help you Cassie."

The petite blonde felt that things were worse than her father had previously said… she slowly turned around and walked towards the door, where she could see the outline of a dark figure.

Cassie placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door slowly.

The man standing on her porch had his back to her. He was wearing all black and even his hair was black. Quickly he turned around, and her eyes met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. And for some reason he looked exactly like the man from her dreams, the shock took her breath away.

The tall man looked at her in the same shock, then after the silence he spoke.

"Hello Cassie."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

Okay thanks for ALL OF THE LOVELY REVIEWS. They make me extremely happy. And sorry for the late upload but it's been hell trying to get this chapter going. Special thanks to the reviewer Dark-Supernatural-Angel, I'm hoping to answer your question next chapter, but if you're dying to know pm me!

And fyi there will be no CassiexDamon.

SUGGESTIONS are welcome! In the form of reviews!

_Adios~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? And how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

**PLOT CLARIFICATION:** These first few chapters take place during the break on The Secret Circle and The Vampire Diaries.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Six~

.

.

"_Vampires can live a very long time, theoretically forever, which means their idea of getting down to business can be damn leisurely."_

_~LAURELL K. HAMILTON, Obsidian Butterfly_

.

_Then_

_._

_The tall man looked at her in the same shock, then after the silence he spoke._

"_Hello Cassie."_

_._

Now

.

Cassie began to regret ever listening to her father in the first place. "How do you know my name?" She asked cautiously.

He smirked a little, "The question is, why don't you remember me?" The raven haired man paused. "My name is Damon Salvatore, I'm here to help with your little migraine problem."

"Ah… Damon…" Her father said from another room.

The two men nodded stiffly at each other, then Damon looked to Jake and quirked an eyebrow, "Moral Support?"

The blonde just frowned, "You could say that."

"Enough of the testosterone battle…" Cassie looked at Damon, "…why are you just standing on my door step?"

Damon's blue eyes flitted to John's face then back to hers. "It's rude not to invite a guest in." The words seemed to weighted more than she would have thought for a simple statement.

"Fine. Do come in." She said slyly and opened the door wide. And as he stepped over the threshold it felt as if something in the magical veil of her house was shifted. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to invite a complete stranger into her home; possibly a ridiculously strong stranger.

As Damon paused next to her, he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for inviting me in."

Shutting the door quickly Cassie and the others made their way back into the living room where everything was set up. "Let's get this over with." She muttered quietly.

As the four of them grouped around the chair and salt, Jake spoke. "Preferably before the others come over and check on what we're doing."

Cassie breathed out slowly, "L-Let's just get this over with."

Cautiously she stepped forward towards the circle, Jake nodded towards her encouragingly. The blonde girl took a deep breathe as she stepped inside the circle, feeling the uncomfortable binding of the salt. Cassie didn't like the feeling at all, "I'm trusting you." She said to no one in particular, directing it towards everyone in the room.

"You'll be fine." John said comfortingly, standing on Damon's right, with Jake on his left.

Jake offered a strained, tight lipped smile. But she could tell he was stressed. "You're good…"

As Cassie sat down slowly into the chair, she could feel more of the herbs pressing in on her essence. It was then she locked eyes with the familiar stranger.

"Can you move?" He asked calmly.

It was then Cassie found she could not move her head to nod, so she answered instead. "No…"

Damon's blue eyes glinted as a smirk took over his face. "Now I'm not promising this will be overly pleasant… but you know- supernatural things usually never are."

John breathed out exasperatedly. "Can we move on Damon."

"Sure thing Captain." Damon rolled his eyes, making Cassie smile in spite of her nervousness.

It was then the dark haired man edged closer to the circle, not breaching it. Damon leaned over and looked her in the eyes. "Cassie Blake… Don't hate me when you wake up. But I think it's time you… _remembered_."

In that instant his pupils dialated and Cassie felt as though she was being sucked through a vortex. All at once memories began pounding into her head and through her body. 

Happy days with her, Damon and Amelia; practicing magic.

'_Now Cassie, be careful don't let any of the neighbors see… and Damon for heavens sake stop climbing the trees!' Her mother laughed as Damon scaled a large oak tree._

Damon letting her practice spells on him.

'_Don't worry, there's nothing you could do that would cause permanent damage. I can't believe you keep forgetting I'm a vampire…' The vampire smirked._

The constant worry that Witch Hunters would find them.

'_I thought you said you were friends with the hunters?' Cassie asked. 'I'm friends with two that aren't specific witchy hunters…'Damon replied. _

One of the funniest; taking Damon to a local dance.

_'They're staring Damon…' Cassie whispered into his shoulder. 'As they should, you are dancing with a much older man…' Damon laughed._

Them making a pact to honor their friendship…

'_No matter what happens, we'll still be best friends?' The blonde said quietly. _

'_No matter what.' Damon's blue eyes filled with a solemn sadness, but turned to her. 'Best friends forever…' He smirked a little._

The night her mother spoke to her about the inevitable.

'_Cassie, whether I am killed by the Witch Hunters or a fellow witch, I've given Damon instructions to erase your memories.' Amelia said solemnly. _

'_Buy why?' Something inside her broke at the thought of loosing her two most important people. 'Who says you'll die?' _

_Amelia smiled, 'It's just a precaution. And how could Damon say no to the mother of his best and only friend…' Her mother never really did answer her question._

And finally, at her mothers funeral; Damon approached her.

_The vampire approached her. 'Please Damon don't…' Cassie said with tears in her eyes. '…I-I can't loose you both…' _

_His dark eyebrows were furrowed, 'Cassie… it was your mother's dying wish…' _

'_To protect me? This won't protect me from anyone Damon.' Her anger was over spilling. _

_He rubbed her shoulders, 'It will Cassie. You'll go live with your grandmother in Chance Harbor, and never have to deal with any of this again.' _

_The blonde looked up at him, 'No Damon-' she never got to finish. _

'_Goodbye Cassie. You've been the upmost and wonderful best friend I could have ever asked for… now forget everything supernatural related since you met me… including myself.' _

_In a flash Cassie was left collapsed in front of her mother's grave, with no one in sight. _

Soon Cassie was brought back to the present, with a force that felt like a battering ram. For a moment she took in her surroundings, without opening her eyes- feeling her body. She felt a new level of magic just beneath her skin, but bound because of the circle.

Cassie tried to move a few of her limbs, but found them extremely stiff and slightly numb. Cracking her back she tilted her head up, and slowly opened her eyes.

At first all she saw were white spots covering her vision.

Then they cleared and she saw three figures standing in front of her, but outside of the circle.

Then Cassie's eyes locked with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, but know she remembered who they belonged to.

"_Damon?"_ She whispered.

He smiled, in relief. "The one and only."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

So how'd you guys like it? LONG wait I know! But I had to work REALLY hard to get above a 3.0 GPA so that's why I haven't updated But here it is! How you like it!

READ THE CLARIFICATIONS at the top. Many thanks.

Suggestions or Questions? Review!

_Adios~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? And how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

**PLOT CLARIFICATION:** These first few chapters take place during the break on The Secret Circle and The Vampire Diaries.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Six~

.

.

"_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."_

_~Elbert Hubbard_

.

_Then_

_._

_Then Cassie's eyes locked with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, but know she remembered who they belonged to. _

"_Damon?" She whispered._

_._

Now

.

"Cassie?" Damon's velvety voice was strained.

The air in Cassie's lungs seemed to stand still, her chest unmoving. Both she and Damon looked at each other; his expression was blank yet cautious. The blonde on the other hand felt a wide array of emotions fly through her eyes.

Recognition, happiness, anger, betrayal and finally relief. That the pain was gone, not the fact she found her best friend had taken something too precious for words.

"It worked… I remember." Her eyes flitted to the ground as the room breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly Cassie stood from the old kitchen chair, her limbs shaking and the men looked at each other uneasily. No one moved as the tension increased.

As the blonde became used to standing again and the physical pain had somewhat dissipated she was left with the newly gained memories. And the worse part of the memories, the implications of what they meant on her friend. She had considered Damon her best friend, then why would he do this to her? Take something so precious.

It left a bitter taste of betrayal in her mouth, and an ugly feeling crept into her heart. She hadn't even felt that way when she used her Dark Magic.

Trying to keep her anger in check, Cassie took a few deep breathes before taking a wobbly step forward as she stood straighter. With that action she broke the salt circle, without that repressing her

"Do you need help?" The vampire made a move to assist her, one hand nearly touching her arm. His voice was full of concern for his friend, he didn't know how she would react to the onslaught of memories.

Suddenly the anger and the hurt came out all at once, as she ripped her arm and person away from him. "Don't- touch me." Cassie's tone was icy, and hurt. She reminded herself of a scared dog. But as his hand recoiled she felt horrible, but in a way Damon deserved it. "I-I'm sorry… I just don't feel too well." It was true, her head was pounding like a bass at a dance. And Cassie felt like she was going to throw up.

Without looking at any of them she kept her eyes to the ground and wearily but quickly walked up to her room. Her footsteps echoed on the creaky stairs.

.

Cassie didn't know how long she sat her bed, but it was probably over half an hour before she even moved her head. So far no one had tried to even go up the stairs. She looked at the clock, it was around seven… and her phone was down stairs.

The blonde had taken the time to sort through all of the events in Chance Harbor and compare them with her new well not really- new knowledge about the supernatural. Things made so much more sense now, Cassie realized if Damon hadn't of taken her memories she would have never helped bind the circle.

Sure it made some sense, binding them creating more power when the group cast spells. But it made them at least twenty times more vulnerable alone. And with the constant threat of Witch Hunters and even the occasional normal hunter, that was a stupid decision.

Sighing in frustration Cassie sat up and put her head in her hands. It was a reckless agreement, and now she and the others were paying the price.

Besides that, Cassie had no idea what to do about Damon. He was her best friend; he had no competition with Diana. Sadly this was still true despite his compulsion betrayal. And that was a whole other issue itself. How could she find it in herself to completely forgive him for taking away some of the best memories she ever had. Especially the ones with her mother, those were extremely precious and a commodity now that Amelia had passed away.

Still she had to admit that Damon had come and given them back, and was here now. For that she forgave him a little and loved him a little more. A quick thought made her heart grow thorny- would he have given them back if she had not developed the migraines? Cassie didn't know the answer and that caused tears to prickle at the edges of her eyes. But then again Damon had made a pack with her mother- though she assumed Amelia hadn't predicted she would become involved in magic in Chance Harbor, and even if she did, her mom would have never thought she would have delved into dark magic.

The fault wasn't completely on Damon's shoulders, but her mothers as well. And no matter what Damon did, he was back and she remembered him. The vampire was reckless, loved with no hesitance, passionate and did things for the safety of his friends, whether they were right or wrong. She had accepted that a long time ago.

Damon was her best friend, for all his faults and her faults they were still best friends.

It would be difficult, but she and Damon had gotten into some fierce arguments before… it had taken some talking but they had moved passed it. So she would try and continue on.

Shakily Cassie stood, wiping at her cheeks- getting rid of the dried tears in the rims of her eyes. Quickly she did a once over in the mirror and found herself presentable but slightly embarrassed at her actions- no matter how justified.

As she opened the door she heard the talking (or soft murmuring) downstairs stop. Gulping Cassie slowly walked down the stairs, at the base she turned to walk into kitchen. But before she could even take a step Damon was in the foyer between the kitchen and the sitting room, staring at her.

For a moment she just looked at him. Really looked at him, it had been over a year since she had seen him last. Damon's hair was longer, now his clothes were all black again, whereas when she was last with him Cassie had been able to get him down to one item of black clothing (seeing as she made him go shopping with her at the time). But the one thing that changed the most were his eyes, they were much wiser now despite him already being so old. He had aged a lot since she last saw.

The vampire opened his mouth. "Cassie I am so sorry. I don't…"

In an instant Cassie had run the twelve feet between them and launched her self into his arms.

To say Damon was slightly surprised would be putting it lightly, but wrapped his arms around her waist anyways. He kept her above the ground for a few moments, before letting her back down he smiled a little, his best friend was back. And never more than at this moment did he regret promising Amelia what he did, even if it had been in the best interest of Cassie's well being. Now it had led to the fact that John was here influencing Cassie, nothing much other than Cassie passing could have been much better.

They stayed like that, each hugging the other tightly; Cassie's head resting to the side on his chest, while his chin was resting on her blonde head. It was different than from how they used to hug, but given the fact of him erasing her memories he was glad he wasn't in flames at the moment.

After a few seconds Cassie spoke, "Don't ever leave me again." her voice completely serious as she moved to look him in the eye.

Damon's lips twitched in the direction of a smile, "I'd never think of it. Promise." He sealed his promise with a kiss to the top of her head. That had been how they had shown their brotherly and sisterly affection, back 'in the day'.

"You better keep it." Cassie smiled and drew away. But before she relinquished her hold, she drew back one arm a little and put a bit of magic into her fist. And in an instant, punched him violently in the abdomen. "That's for taking my memories." She said as he doubled over, his hands on his knees keeping him up.

"I deserved that…" He coughed a little, and he felt his muscles repairing themselves as well as a few ribs that he had felt crack from the magical shock wave. Cassie obviously remembered the fighting techniques he taught her.

The petite blonde smirked and crossed her arms defiantly. "Yes you did."

It was then she realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

Jake looked awkward, staring at them. While John just stared off into space, avoiding their spectacle.

Then the tall blonde spoke as Damon stood. "So… are you guys together?"

Cassie couldn't help but smile knowingly. "It's kind of a long story."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

Okay a short update time with a longer chapter? Sorry writer block. But now that The Secret Circle has been cancelled it'll be much easier to write, knowing there's not going to be any more conflict that I'll have to include. SONGS that inspired me: Terrible Love & I'll Never Forget You by Birdy.

SUGGETIONS & QUESTIONS, review! And thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, your reviews are the best!

_Hasta manana ! (jk)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_John Blackwell_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**Summary: **

Up until Amelia died, Cassie had known of magic- especially her own. But who taught her everything? And how does her father know about Damon helping her learn the art? Cake & Delena

**PLOT CLARIFICATION:** These first few chapters take place during the break on first season of The Secret Circle and third season The Vampire Diaries.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Nine~

.

.

"_I walk in the realm of the supernatural."__  
>~<em>_Benny Hinn__  
><em>

_Then_

_._

_Then the tall blonde spoke as Damon stood. "So… are you guys together?" _

_Cassie couldn't help but smile knowingly. "It's kind of a long story."_

_._

Now

.

Jake sat at the kitchen table, "So you're telling me… that you've known about being a witch and having supernatural powers… Until he made you forget? Because he's a vampire?" His voice was laced with surprised and disbelief.

Cassie nodded as Damon prodded around her home. "I know it's weird but… it's true."

Jake shook his head, looking to the other two men. "So I knew that other supernatural things exist… but I didn't think they'd really want anything to do with witches…"

Damon spoke, "Normally they don't. If you're lucky." He sat down next to Cassie, "As long as you don't get mixed up in dark magic- not like Cassie's… but serious black stuff then you automatically put a target on your own back."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "But why though? I know the witch hunters would find out…" she was actually at a loss.

"Then the real hunters, vampires, werewolves and other petty beings come and want to make deals and a bunch of other crap." The vampire felt it probably wasn't the best time mentioning you'd turn into a demon from hell… or so the Winchesters told him.

John came from the other room, "There's no traces of anything happening… I think I'll go now." Cassie waved goodbye awkwardly, while Damon just nodded.

Jake just sat there. "That's… weird… but cool." He couldn't help but grin a little.

Damon smirked, "I like this kid." He said pointing to the male witch.

Cassie just rolled her eyes; the two men continued their discussion on the supernatural for roughly thirty minutes. Ranging from the Original vampires Damon knew, to the stranger supernatural beings such as _Wendigo's_ and _demons_. She knew he gave Jake a very-_very_ brief and shallow over view, and he was already overwhelmed.

"Well boys- as much as I would love for you two to bond… Adam has nearly blown up my phone." She said and slowly stood up- stretching as she did so.

Jake then checked his phone, "Faye texted me… apparently it's really important…" he scrolled down, "…they need help tending the tables." He deadpanned.

"You're shitting me." Damon raised his eyebrows.

The petite witch wiggled her phone, "I shit you not." Shrugging on her jacket, "Let's get going before Diana has a panic attack."

Jake chuckled a little, putting on his own jacket. "Who's driving?" The question was only meant to be between him and Cassie.

"I will not be seen in either of your cars." Damon scoffed from the corner, his arms crossed. "I'm driving." His keys jingled as he walked out the front door.

The taller witch looked at Cassie, who just rolled her eyes and followed the vampire. As they neared his blue antique, she couldn't help but smirk at Jake's face. "Nice isn't it?" She laughed as he nodded silently.

Soon they were all on their way to the boathouse and Cassie spoke from the passenger seat. "Now Damon- here are the rules; no snacking on live humans, no compelling- unless it's alcohol for underage kids, and do _not_ hit on anyone… actually don't draw attention to yourself."

The vampire blinked, "Cassie you're basically asking me to against my most basic nature…" he faked hurt in his voice.

"I know." She smiled smugly as they pulled up. "And you'll listen to me because you love me."

Damon rolled his eyes, parking the car. But before he got he leaned over, kissing the top of her head, "You're my sister, of course I listen to you."

Jake and Cassie entered the boathouse before Damon, it would be weird to walk in as a group. Especially since Cassie wasn't sure what to tell them about Damon, vampire or human? If he was 'human' did he know about witches or not? Taking a deep breathe they walked up to the counter- seeing a party in full swing.

Adam was there in an instant, "Where were you guys?" for the first time he probably wasn't accusing them.

"I didn't feel well and Jake drove me home." At this point Diana had walked up, and smiled.

"Good, you didn't look fit to drive." The brunette said honestly.

Cassie nodded, and Adam spoke hurriedly. "Well I'm glad that you're better- now just make sure everyone is tended to. We have a huge party and other normal patrons okay?"

Jake nodded, tying an apron around his waist, Cassie did the same.

But before they got to work, Jake smirked at her. "I'm amazed we didn't get the entire grilling." She laughed and walked off to begin work.

Ten minutes in she was already swamped, it was a Friday night but it was still pretty packed. Soon Cassie found herself spotting an irritated Damon in the corner; quickly she made her way to him. "Excuse me sir but has your order been taken yet?"

The vampire shot her a look. "I have not, apparently I'm in a low key corner."

Smiling at his jab, she spoke. "Well what can I get you?"

"Hamburger, lots of pickles… and maybe some steamy AB positive?" He smirked at her affronted face.

"No I don't have a stock of that around Mister Smart Ass." Whipping around she went to put his order in.

As his food rang up roughly five minutes later, Faye approached her. "Hey is that tall dark and sexy's food?"

Instantly Cassie knew who she was talking about, "Who? The guy in the corner?" Faye nodded, "Then yes it is."

"Ooohh let me take his food then!" Faye flicked her eyes to the plate, Cassie rolled her eyes knowing this would only inflate Damon's ego.

Jake had barely overheard Cassie and Faye, but he interrupted. "I don't think so Faye."

She huffed and looked at him. "And why not?"

"Because he's Cassie's customer." Jake smirked as Cassie took the food from Faye's reach. As she left Faye smacked his shoulder.

"Just because we used to date doesn't mean you can cock block me. Or else people might think you're jealous." The dark haired girl muttered as she walked away.

The tall blonde just watched her walk away with wistful eyes.

The petite blonde sat Damon's food down, rolling her eyes at him. "Don't give me that look."

He gasped, "What look?"

"The look of 'my ego just got inflated'." She crossed her arms, seeing Diana looking at them. "Gotta go, see you tonight."

Damon smirked, "That you will." Was his murmur as she got back to work. He began eating his burger, when he felt a pair of eyes on him- looking up he saw a brunette girl looking at him. What was her name… Diana? At least that's what he had heard in other's conversations.

As their eyes met, her lips pursed and she turned away. Damon didn't need to be a mind reader to know Diana didn't like him already.

As he ate, the vampire wondered if he should cause some gossip in a small town like this. It was always fun stirring up rumors, but he wasn't sure how Cassie would feel about it.

So instead he opted for just watching Cassie work, making sure his interest was obvious- just to see how the other in her circle would react.

More than once he saw Jake trying not to laugh, giving him a silent and secret thumbs up. _'Good.'_ He thought, _'I'm flustering the baby witches.'_

He continued to order alcohol and different kinds of food, claiming that he was extremely hungry. Which he was, but not for human food- he'd eat when he got back to his hotel.

As the party crowd had thinned out and the few other patrons left were getting ready to leave- he flagged the one called Diana down for a bill.

The chocolate brunette gave him a tight lipped smile, "I can ring you up at the front if you want."

Damon smiled back; glad to know he could make her flush. "That would be great."

He followed her up to the cash register where he pulled out his wallet as she found his tab.

"Here it is…" She trailed off handing the piece of paper to him.

"Thanks." He glanced at it- had he really eaten that much? Shrugging he placed a hundred on top of the bill and handed it back to her.

"I'm going to have to get the manager- large bills." She said in exasperation, "I'll be back."

Damon just nodded, and felt Jake's presence next to him. "You sure do make an impression on people." The tall witch said with a smirk.

"Oh really now?" Damon glanced around, seeing no one in sight.

"Adam and Faye are outside with Cassie- practically grilling her about you." The two glanced outside to the deck where everyone was cleaning up. "I believe it went like this… 'Who is he? He's smoking hot, why do you get all the attention?'…" He mimicked in a high girl voice, trying to sound like Faye. Then, "…'I don't like the looks of him.'…" His voice still high pitched to sound like Adam.

Damon couldn't help but laugh, but sobered up as Diana and Adam returned from outside.

This Adam kid gave him a dirty look but soon straightened up and began small talk as he found the necessary bills to pay Damon back. "So what brings you to Chance Harbor?"

Damon shrugged, "Nothing much… just visiting some old friends." He made eye contact with Cassie as she walked in the door, but he carried on. Though it was too late- Adam had seen their shared look, picking his curiosity. "And hoping to make some new ones." His eyes briefly flitted over to Jake.

Faye spoke up, "So do you have a name then?" He glanced at her, "It sounds like you're going to be sticking around for a while- we like to get to know our customers."

Damon smirked, standing up. "Maybe next time…" He waved them off as he walked out the front door.

Morphing into the shadows, he stood next to a bush beside his car- listening to the conversation inside.

.

Cassie squirmed a little as the others debated on who he could be. She almost zoned out until the words 'witch hunter' was thrown into the mix. "He's not a witch hunter." She said confidently, making everyone stare at her.

"And how would you know?" Diana asked a little coolly at her.

Cassie opened her mouth and closed it again- unsure on how to answer.

"Unless you know him." Adam said looking her dead in the eyes.

But it was Jake that interjected, "He's not. I would have heard of him or met him if he was." The only thing he got in return was a glare from Adam.

"Either way I didn't get any good feelings from him." Stated the shorter boy.

Diana nodded, "He was giving Cassie creepy looks all night."

"And Jake…" muttered Melissa.

Speaking up Faye stopped the conversation, "Yeah well let's not jump to conclusions okay? He's really hot, and is mysterious. That doesn't automatically make him a bad guy."

Stunned, Cassie sent her a grateful smile. "Well if that's it I'm going to head home for the night." She glanced at Adam, "Do you need anymore help cleaning up?" he shook his head.

Taking off the apron, she laid it on a stool, as did Jake. As soon as the others were occupied the two of them slipped out of the Boat House and almost ran to Damon's car- where he was waiting.

The second they got in, he reversed and drove away before anyone inside could see them.

Soon Damon spoke up, "Hot and mysterious? I like it."

Jake smirked and Cassie rolled her eyes. "Yeah well we're going to have to think of a cover for you if you hang around much longer." She said as they rolled up between Jake and Cassie's house.

"Whatever, good to meet you Jake." Damon said, looking out the window as the male witch left the car- saying goodbye to both of them.

Cassie sat a moment, "Come by later tonight okay?"

"See you then."

With that Cassie got out of the car and walked into her house. Soon she headed up stairs and changed into her pajamas. As hunger overtook her- Cassie realized she hadn't eaten since … well breakfast.

Time flew as she ate a TV dinner, and before she knew it Damon was already in her house- sitting next to her. It was quiet as she searched for what to say.

"What is it?" He asked in a murmur.

Taking a deep breathe and finishing her last bite, Cassie turned to him. "I want you to tell me everything that's happened since my mom died. And I mean everything Damon."

His blue eyes searched hers, "Even the nitty gritty?"

Nodding, "Especially the nitty gritty."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

Okay so yes there will be Jake & Cassie, but not for a while. I'm going to follow the events in the television show, even the Faye x Jake romance. But Cake will happen.

SUGGETIONS & QUESTIONS, review! And thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, your reviews are the best!


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**PLOT CLARIFICATION:** These first few chapters take place during the break on first season of The Secret Circle and third season The Vampire Diaries.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Ten~

.

.

"…_all stories, if continued far enough, end in death…"  
>~Earnest Hemmingway<em>_  
>.<em>

_Then_

_._

_His blue eyes searched hers, "Even the nitty gritty?"_

_Nodding, "Especially the nitty gritty."_

_._

Now

.

Cassie and Damon had talked late into the night. He filled her in on Elena, the girl who looked like Katherine or now he knew her real name was Katerina Petrova and had been running from Klaus.

As she listened to the stories, the blonde became increasingly more worried. "Are you safe at all in Mystic Falls?"

Damon rolled his eyes from his spot on her bed, "Honey I'm a vampire." He said it as if it was some kind of reassurance.

"Yeah, well there are Original vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches running around." Cassie said, mocking him. "And it seems that you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"Hmm, true. But it doesn't look like Chance Harbor is the safe capitol of the world." The vampire stared at the ceiling as the witch paced.

"Whatever, but so this Elena girl was still rooting for Stefan even though he was all…" she made a creepy face, and used her hand as vampire fangs.

Damon sighed, obviously frustrated. "As it appears."

Cassie gave him a sad look and walked over to the bed, sitting down she asked, "Do you really love her?" She said referring to the times he mentioned that he told her.

Damon was silent for a moment. "Yes." Nodding Cassie was quiet as he continued. "Now would you like to hear what I was doing before I took a trip here?"

Laughing she laid on the bed, and rolled onto her side so she was facing him. "By all means, please do continue."

"I made a deal with Mikael, Niklaus and the other Originals' vampires. And it was homecoming night." Cassie smiled. "And let's just say things went to plan up until _baby bro_ decided not to let anyone kill Klaus." The blonde just nodded along, he needed a person to talk to, not questions. "So to blow off steam I came here. That and I received a very worried phone call from Blackwell."

"What about Elena, who's watching her?" The petite blonde asked.

Damon shrugged, "Now that Mikael's dead there's no one that would want to kill her. Or could kill her for that matter; Stefan and Klaus are keeping eyes on her."

Cassie smiled, "In that case, I'm glad you're here. And for what it's worth I'm rooting for you."

Damn smirked, "Well thank you. I'm sure you're _'Damon's #1' _poster will convince everyone that I'm the superior choice." Surprisingly there was real dejection in his eyes.

Cassie's hand found his. "I think you're the superior choice."

"You've never met Stefan."

"True, but if Elena has anything in that brunette head- she'll figure it out too." She squeezed his hand.

Damon smirked, "Speaking of relationships, what's up with you and blonde, tall and handsome?"

Cassie bit her lip and shrugged. "I dunno…I liked him I guess. But there's Adam."

"Adam?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"We met and connected instantly. His dad says our families are written in the stars. We're kind of dating."

The vampire smirked, "Well sounds like a bunch of witchy mumbo-jumbo."

Cassie rolled her eyes, and punched his side with her free hand.

"And blonde boy is staring at us." His eyes flicked to her window.

The blonde's eyes widened, "What?" she went to move but Damon didn't let her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't make it obvious. Besides I'm sure he's wondering if we'll _do the deed_." Huffing she rolled onto her back, their hands still intertwined.

It was silent for a moment.

"I should know what they look like."

"Who?"

"The Originals, I don't want to make friends with them on the street." She smiled at him.

Rolling his eyes, Damon flew out of the bed and shut off her room lights. "Tomorrow I'll have Stefan get me some. But for now you need to sleep."

Cassie nodded, and climbed under the covers. "Damon…" she said as he halted in her doorway. "…thank you. For coming back- it means a lot. I missed you."

The vampire chuckled and walked to her side. "I missed you too. But you were _way_ more fun when you had solo magic, that didn't need to be activated by Dark stuff."

"I know-I know." She hugged him tightly before laying back down.

"Goodnight Cassie."

"G'night Damon."

.

.

Cassie awoke to the sound of Damon's voice. "Time for you to get your small ass out of bed and go to school!"

She groaned, loud enough so he could hear. "I'd rather spend time with my best vampire friend."

Damon waltzed into her room with a tray of food. "Ah yes~ I _know_ I'm irresistible. But you need to keep up appearances."

"You're so full of yourself. But rightfully so." She grinned taking the food from him, eating it quickly as he started messing with her sound system. In no time she was done eating and Damon was blasting music.

Rolling her eyes, Cassie was thankful that it was Friday, which meant no more school. But that she had a 'date' with Adam.

In no time she was dressed; jeans black shirt and black boots. As she exited her room, turning off the music- Damon was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Well I definitely like the look you have going on." Opening the door he waved as she got into the car.

Witch or not, she still had to sit through Math, her last period- just like everyone else. And throughout the day she was indeed grilled by Faye and Adam about why Jake and she came into the Boathouse together. Which made her realize that she couldn't have a friendship with Jake.

As the bell rang Cassie collected her things and made her way out of the class room. Adam found his way to her locker, "So what's up?" he asked innocently.

Shrugging she replied, "Tired… Math is a drain." Cassie smiled a little.

"Yeah… so what are you up to tonight?" He asked, leaning against the lockers.

She shrugged, "I dunno. Probably homework and watching the Olympics." As she slammed the door shut, she turned to look at him. "Well I'll see you later." She feigned a smile, her lips ghosting his cheek.

"Bye." Adam said weakly.

.

Cassie pulled into her driveway, unsure of what to find inside her house. "I'm home!"

In that moment, Damon yelled, "Kitchen!" She walked into the room and found Jake sitting at the dinning table as Damon messed around by the stove (was he cooking?).

"Did you guys bond while I was gone?" She said sarcastically as she sat next to Jake.

The tall blonde rolled his eyes, "We talked about vampires." He said simply.

"And fighting techniques." Damon added in. "Those will be very useful when those Witch Hunters come back."

Cassie lifted an eyebrow, "…_'when'_…?" she wasn't so sure she liked the sound of that.

"They're crazy extremists. Of course they will." Damon smirked. "By the way, I think I burnt dinner."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

Damon has told her EVERYTHING, and I mean everything- including people he's killed.

I do have everything planned out :)

SUGGETIONS & QUESTIONS, review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Paths**

.

The Secret Circle – The Vampire Diaries

.

.

_Damon Salvatore_

_Cassie Blake_

_Jake Armstrong_

.

.

**Note:** I would like to thank the people from the: _US, UK, Canada, España, Australia, Philippines, Ireland, France, __Méjico, Thailand, Germany, Poland, Brazil, Belize, Italy, Romania, Indonesia, Russian Federation, Chile, India, Latvia, Slovenia, Singapore, Kenya, Pakistan, & more. _For looking at my story :)

.

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven~

.

.

"_There is a great streak of violence in every human being. If it is not channeled and understood, it will break out in war or in madness." _

_~Sam Peckinpah__  
>.<em>

_Then_

_._

_Damon smirked. "By the way, I think I burnt dinner." _

_._

Now

.

Cassie sighed, "We have TV dinners?" She offered awkwardly. Not wanting to go out.

Damon walked past her and threw the object in the blackened pan into the back yard. Closing the door he turned back around. "Great. While you two children do that- I'll munch on a blood bag." Vanishing for a moment the vampire returned with a squishy bag.

Standing up, Cassie quickly made the dinners. "Here we go- box tasting Spanish food." She grinned and handed Jake a fork- both of them eating quickly.

Damon sipped on the now full thermos of hot blood, "Good now – let's go see how this_ 'group magic'_ works." He was still pretty upset by the lack of individual magic- though Cassie thought it was great.

Jake stood- throwing away the TV meal container. "It's not too bad- but I prefer my single magic." He stated- somewhere deep down – he was deeply annoyed.

"I don't see why you people dislike it." The blonde mumbled, "It makes us stronger."

Jake rolled his eyes, "When we're together. Alone, were as vulnerable as humans."

"That may be. But I want to see how strong you guys are together. Little earth moving spell shouldn't be too hard for the group." Damon shrugged, "That and I want to see how many of your coven I can piss off without dying."

Smirking Cassie stood up and pulled out her cell, she ended up texting the others to meet at the old Blackwell house to have a meeting. Hopefully they could figure something out about finding their respective book of shadows, now that Damon could help them.

"Let's roll boys."

.

Jake and the two friends were the first to arrive, making themselves comfortable in the dilapidated house.

Damon walked through while the other two took a seat on the couch. "So…" the vampire began "…each family has a crystal and a book of shadows?"

They nodded.

"Yet no one can seem to find either?" The two blondes nodded again. "Well, you guys are only slightly stronger than pathetic."

"That hurts." Cassie mumbled in fake hurt.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't bound the circle." Damon replied grimly, staring out the window.

Jake turned to look at Cassie, "We should find a way to un-bind it."

Just as she was about to argue the sound of tires and crunching gravel could be heard outside. Damon turned to look over his shoulder, "Show time." He smirked.

The three of them waited in tense silence as the noise of the rest of the circle approached. Soon the door banged open, with Faye yelling, "So- we're here?! What was so important that…" she trailed off and stopped walking the minute her eyes settled on Damon's reclining form against the wall opposite the entrance.

Adam, Diana and Melissa glanced at their friend, wondering why she had stopped. But then the three of them spotted Damon as well. Immediately Adam was on guard. "Who are you? And-" he snapped his head furiously at the two on the couch "-did you two bring him here!?"

Cassie took a deep breathe and stood up. "Calm down, I'll explain as much as I can…" she trailed off under the heated glare Adam shot her way. "This is my friend Damon Salvatore, he knows what we are…"

"Wait- did you tell him!?" Diana asked slightly outraged.

"No I didn't tell him." She snapped harshly. "He knew the minute he met me and my mother." That sentence had gotten everyone to shut up. "Damon knows a lot about what we do, and was a friend of my moms. He just came bye to check on me- or us." Cassie finished in a calm voice- even though it wasn't completely true.

Melissa glanced at the man who watched the group with a predatory eye. "So what are you here for? Other than checking on Cassie."

Damon smirked and pushed himself off of the wall, "I'm here to help your sorry bunch prepare for all of the other coven's that are going to come after you. That and the other creepies."

"And how can you help us?" Faye asked in challenge.

"How about the fact that I have more connections than you could wish to have in a life time." The secret vampire rolled his eyes. "And experience with this kind of thing."

The group was silent for a bit before Damon continued. "The fact is, now that you've bound the circle –terrible decision- others will feel your power, and come looking to covet it. I'm here to help you amp up your strength before I have to go back home- and protect my family."

.

By the time Damon had finished giving them a run down of all the major witches and covens in the area, their strengths and weaknesses, it was nearing eleven at night. "Well class, I think that'll be all for today." He smirked. "I'll meet you guys here tomorrow after school." The vampire then walked from the room full of overwhelmed witches.

As soon as he left, Adam turned to the others. "I don't like it. I don't like him. Something's wrong about what he's telling us.

Jake huffed in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure you say that about every person who isn't female. Is it an insecurity? Can't stand guys with bigger-"

Cassie whacked Jake on the shoulder, "Damon is my friend and I trust him with my life and yours." Her gaze settled on Adam. "Everything he's saying is true. We need him right now, with our group magic barely working; we could use all the help we can get." Whipping her head around, the blonde nodded towards Jake and the two took off out of the house as well.

.

As the group of three was driving back to Cassie and Jake's neighborhood, Damon sighed. "Well considering how much of a stick-in-the-mud Adam is, I say that went fairly well." That got a laugh from Jake.

"I suppose you're right." Cassie sighed. "Then again, there is tomorrow and the day after that."

Damon nodded and merely turned up the radio.

.

.

.

Chapter 11~ Fin

.

.

.

**After Note: **

There have been MANY questions in the reviews so I thought I'd address them here:

Will the Chance Harbor gang and the Mystic Falls gang meet? In this story? _No, however in part two they will._

How far away is part two? _About three chapters._

When will we actually see Elena interact with Cassie? _Not till part two._

SUGGESTIONS can be left in a review! Thanks so much!


End file.
